


Czekolada, szachy i mandarynki

by WildChaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, M/M, season 5 alternative ending
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildChaser/pseuds/WildChaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krótka, niezobowiązująca wariacja na temat tego, jak mógłby się zakończyć sezon 5 SPN, wywołana ponownym jego obejrzeniem. <br/>Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Czekolada, szachy i mandarynki

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [ arhkym ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/arhkym)

“I’m so sorry, Sam, I, I really am, but Nick here is just an improvisation. Plan B. He can barely contain me without spontaneously combusting.  
               —–You’re  _the one_ , Sam. You’re  _my vessel._  My  **true vessel**.    
My  ** _heart breaks_**  for you. The  _weight_ on your shoulders, what you’ve done, what you still have to do. It is more than anyone could bear. If there was some other way…but there isn’t.   
_I will never lie to you. I will never trick you._    
               —–But  ** _you will say yes to me_**.”

 

Sam nerwowo przygryza końcówkę długopisu, nawet nie udając, że robi notatki. Wszystko, co ma w środku, każdy jeden organ, skręca się w poczuciu irytacji i zażenowania. Niemalże spodziewa się, że lada moment z nieba zstąpi jakiś anioł i przyzna mu order za cierpliwość i nie uderzenie ostentacyjnie i z głośnym hukiem głową w ławkę rozciągającą się przed nim.

Nie jest zresztą jedynym, zwłaszcza, że większość roku naprawdę nie może pojąć, dlaczego na jednym miernym, obowiązkowym kursie z łaciny ksiądz, który jej naucza na Uniwersytecie w Stanford postanowił całe jedne zajęcia poświęcić tematyce egzorcyzmów.  

Większość nudzi się, ponieważ istnienie demonów osadzają gdzieś tuż obok istnienia Świętego Mikołaja lub Wróżki Zębuszki, więc tym bardziej kościelne teksty mające rzekomo przed nimi strzec są dla nich tak interesujące, jak zeszłoroczne zaliczenie kolosa z filozofii (wpisane już na pierwszych zajęciach, bo wykładowca wyraźnie powiedział, że ma na to o wiele bardziej wylane niż oni kiedykolwiek mogliby mieć). Sam za to nudzi się, ponieważ a) zna temat na wylot i to milion razy dokładniej od wykładowcy, oraz b) od godziny ma ochotę wstać i wyjść, ponieważ od czasu swojej wizyty w psychiatryku nie słyszał większej ilości bzdur i nonsensów.

_Twój ruch, Sammy_ , przypomina mu lekkie szturchnięcie w podświadomości, brzmiące niczym ciepły szept tuż przy płatku jego ucha.

Kilka lat temu Sam wzdrygnąłby się nerwowo, teraz jednak to odczucie jest dla niego chlebem powszednim. Tak samo jak Dean w pewnym momencie przestał reagować nerwowo na nagłe pojawianie się Castiela. Sam podejrzewał, że jego brat przyjął obecność anioła za tak stały element w swoim życiu, że podświadomie czuł go ciągle tuż przy sobie. A kiedy ktoś stoi nieopodal, nie jesteś zaskoczony, słysząc nagle jego głos, prawda?

Spokojna reakcja na głos w głowie Sama nie jest jednak spowodowana czyjąś obecnością obok niego. Jest spowodowana czyjąś obecnością znacznie, _znacznie_ bliżej.

Sam wysila trybiki w swojej podświadomości i przesuwa gońca kilka pól po skosie w przód, zbijając stojącego mu na drodze piona. Partia szachów działała odprężająco nawet, jeśli ani szachownica ani bierki w rzeczywistości kompletnie nie istniały.

− Coś ty taki zmyślony? – Sam otrzymuje lekkiego kuksańca w łokieć. Blondwłosy młodzieniec uśmiecha się do niego przekornie z miejsca obok. – Wyglądasz niemalże jakbyś słuchał tego bullshitu. Zaczynam się o ciebie martwić, Sammy – mruczy półszeptem.

− Raczej: kompletnie odpłynąłem w głąb siebie, Brady – poprawia go Sam z uśmiechem.

Uśmiech jest najszczerszy w świecie, niektórym się czasem wydaje wręcz, że Sam czuje do Brady’ego coś więcej niż zwykłe kumpelskie uczucia. Sam szybko dementuje te plotki – nie mają one w sobie ani ziarnka prawdy. Sam po prostu nie jest w stanie się powstrzymać od ciepłego, szczerego uśmiechu za każdym razem, kiedy widzi Brady’ego z zawartością demonów w środku równą 0 %.

Ludzie wierzą mu chyba tylko dlatego, że na Jess patrzy z nawet większym i cieplejszym uśmiechem. Pełnym miłości, oddania, ale również z odrobiną melancholii. Ludzie widzą to i akceptują, że taki po prostu jest– Sam patrzy takim wzrokiem na niektóre osoby i należy to uznać za część jego samowatości.

Ojciec Fritz kończy wykład, ostatecznie udowadniając Samowi, że nie poznałby demona nawet wtedy, gdyby rzeczony demon ugryzł go w tyłek i wyrył sobie na czole własną tożsamość. W dodatku, nawet gdyby jednak poznał, swoimi egzorcyzmami mógłby sobie co najwyżej zedrzeć gardło, bo z pewnością nie odpędzić demona. Sam jednak nie zamierza w tej sprawie zrobić kompletnie nic.

_Słodka emerytura,_ chichocze Głos W Jego Głowie.

_Zasłużyliśmy,_ odpowiada mu Sam.

Nie wie, jak to jest  możliwe, ale doskonale czuje, że odpowiada mu lekkie skinienie głową i delikatny uśmiech.

Gdyby pięć lat temu ktoś mu powiedział, że powstrzyma Apokalipsę za pomocą rozmowy, kubka gorącej czekolady oraz kilku mandarynek, Sam uznałby go za wariata. I miałby rację. W rzeczywistości bowiem było to bite sześć miesięcy rozmów, kłótni, przepychanek, prawie-bijatyk (ciężko się jednak pobić, dzieląc z oponentem ciało), noce pełne koszmarów i wrzasków, rozdrapywanie starych ran co rusz na nowo, tracenie nadziei za dnia i odzyskiwanie jej w nocy. Kubki czekolady należałoby liczyć w tysiącach, mandarynki w milionach.

Kiedy nie mieli sił walczyć i krzyczeć, siadali do partii szachów. Sam był prawdopodobnie z nich dwóch nawet bardziej zdumiony, gdy wyszło na jaw, że stanową dla siebie nawzajem naprawdę godnych przeciwników.

Po pół roku Sam zrozumiał dlaczego rasa ludzka zanieczyszcza planetę, dlaczego musi zostać zniszczona. Zrozumiał, bo zobaczył na własne oczy jak świat wyglądał przed mileniami i jak bardzo się zmienił od momentu pojawienia się gatunku ludzkiego. Zobaczył prawdziwą naturę ludzką – tą, która ujawnia się podczas ostatecznego zagrożenia życia; to, co zostaje w człowieku, który przeżył piekło na ziemi i przestał troszczyć się o wszystkich, prócz siebie.

Po pół roku Sam uwierzył, że Lucyfer naprawdę nigdy go nie okłamie. Że jest dla niego tym jedynym, tym wybranym. Przestał się też opierać i przyjął wreszcie do świadomości, że mając w sobie Lucyfera czuł się nareszcie całością.

Sam nigdy nie lubił okłamywać Deana, lecz wiedział, że w tym wypadku to najlepsze wyjście. Dean żył szczęśliwie z Lisą i Benem. Robił barbecue co piątek, chodził dopingować swojego przyszywanego syna na meczach piłki nożnej, otworzył własny warsztat samochodowy i nazwał go na cześć Castiela.

Sam co piątek przychodził do Deana wraz z Jess, która wchodziła właśnie w trzeci miesiąc ciąży, przez co Deanowi uruchomiał się mechanizm matki kwoki za każdym razem, gdy była w pobliżu, co zdaniem Sama było po prostu przeurocze. On sam rzecz jasna troszczył się o Jess (nawet o trzeciej czterdzieści osiem nad ranem w poniedziałek, kiedy Jess koniecznie musiała zjeść arbuza i żółty ser, a Sam był na granicy zaprzedania duszy, żeby tylko nie zasuwać na koniec miasta do jedynego całodobowego w okolicy), niemniej jednak w porównaniu z Samem, Dean stawał po prostu na rzęsach. I to nie tak, że Sam nie troszczył się o swojego pierworodnego syna (lekarze i Jess jeszcze nic nie wiedzieli na temat płci, ale Sam miał wtyki w odpowiednich miejscach; w zasadzie dowiedział się o ciąży na dwa tygodnie przed samą Jessicą); Sam po prostu wiedział, że młody ma najlepszą opiekę, jaka jest możliwa, a również taką, która jest zdecydowanie niemożliwa.

Lucyfer powiedział, że syn Sama urodzi się zdrowy, więc Sam mu wierzył. Lucyfer nigdy go nie okłamał.

(W zasadzie Lucyfer powiedział mu wiele więcej rzeczy, włącznie z tym, że jego syn nie da mu zmrużyć oka przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie życia, że nigdy nie polubi groszku, obojętnie ile Jess będzie z tym walczyć, że Dean będzie po kryjomu uczył go strzelać, rzucać nożami i walczyć, nawet jeśli Sam wyraźnie mu tego zakaże, że do siedemnastego roku życia będzie w stanie rozłożyć na łopatki w walce zarówno Sama, jak i Deana, że w wieku 22 lat przyprowadzi do domu jeżdżącego na wózku starszego o 4 lata byłego żołnierza, z którym to spędzi szczęśliwie resztę życia, oraz że rzeczony żołnierz wstanie o własnych siłach z wózka tak szybko, jak tylko Sam zaakceptuje jego obecność w życiu swojego syna, co zbyt długo nie potrwa, ponieważ Sam przez 22 lata i 9 miesięcy zdoła się już z tą myślą oswoić.)

Sam naprawdę nie lubił okłamywać Deana. Po prostu uważał, że nikomu nie wyjdzie na dobre, jeśli pewnego dnia usiądzie i wyjaśni bratu jak naprawdę powstrzymał Apokalipsę. Obojętnie, ile by nie tłumaczył, Dean nigdy nie przyjmie tego, jak było w rzeczywistości. Bezpieczniej będzie, jeśli resztę swoich dni spędzi w przekonaniu, że Sam przez pół roku nieustannie walczył z Lucyferem, skutecznie rozpraszając go na tyle, by nie dał rady w tym czasie narozrabiać. Oraz że w końcu, widząc poświęcenie i wolę walki Sama, Bóg zakończył tę farsę, odsyłając Lucyfera z powrotem do piekła, a Samowi w nagrodzie dając życie takie, jakie zawsze pragnął mieć – z Jessicą u boku i z Deanem, który również znalazł szczęście i rodzinne ciepło.

Tak, to brzmiało ładnie, zgrabnie i nawet całkiem prawdopodobnie (w skali prawdopodobieństwa Winchesterów, rzecz jasna).

O wiele trudniej byłoby Deanowi zachować spokój i cieszyć się swoim szczęściem rodzinnym, gdyby Sam wyjawił mu prawdę-prawdę. Prawdę o czekoladach, szachach, mandarynkach, kłótniach i rozmowach. Prawdę o zrozumieniu dla diabła, które w sobie odnalazł. Prawdę o tym, że on i Lucyfer rzeczywiście są tacy sami w wielu aspektach życia, że dzielą wiele poglądów – w zasadzie im dłużej rozmawiają, tym więcej. Okazało się wręcz, że obojętnie jaki temat poruszą, obojętnie jak bardzo się ze sobą nie zgadzają na początku, to pod koniec zawsze jeden jest w stanie przekonać drugiego do swojej prawdy. I że nie zawsze działa to w jedną stronę.

Sam naprawdę nie wie, jak miałby przekazać Deanowi, że z jednej strony zgodził się z Lucyferem w sprawie rasy ludzkiej… a z drugiej przekonał go, by odłożył swój plan eksterminacji o kilka- kilkanaście miliardów lat. Wszakże to kropla w morzu dla istoty tak długowiecznej.

Sam nie wie też, jak miałby przekazać Deanowi, że Lucyfer wcale nie jest w klatce. Że jest wciąż na wolności, a nawet więcej – że jest wciąż tutaj, z nim, w nim. W zasadzie „z nim” i „w nim” zlało się w jedno, ponieważ Sam nie dałby Lucyferowi odejść nawet, gdyby ten z jakiegoś powodu zechciał. Nie, oni funkcjonowali razem zbyt dobrze, byli razem zbyt perfekcyjni, by którykolwiek z nich zechciał to połączenie zerwać. Gdyby ktoś odebrał Samowi Lucyfera… Byłoby to gorsze niż utrata kończyny. Gorsze niż utrata serca. Gorsze niż utrata duszy.

Lucyfer daje Samowi życie, jakiego ten zawsze pragnął. Paradoksalnie, zapewnia mu również poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Obecność Lucyfera skutecznie utrzymuje wszystkie ponadnaturalne stworzenia z dala od Winchesterów, nie narażając ich na konieczność powrotu do dawnej kariery zawodowej.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Sam zaczyna wierzyć, że ma Anioła Stróża.

Po raz pierwszy w egzystencji Lucyfer czuje się akceptowany. 


End file.
